


About Joanna

by Hearmeroar (godputasmileuponyourface)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Memory
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godputasmileuponyourface/pseuds/Hearmeroar
Summary: 她活在他们的回忆里。
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Joanna Lannister





	About Joanna

母亲谈吐优雅，而且知识丰富。她很爱看书，经常用圆润悦耳的声音恰到好处，成本大套地为你们背诵诗歌，甚至是莎士比亚的戏剧。直到现在，你耳边似乎仍然回荡着她背诵狄兰的诗歌时的声音。现在她纤细的身体仿佛就站在窗边，清风掀起她金色的长发，勾起她洁白的裙边，密实通透的密尔蕾丝翻卷闪亮有如浪花。绿萝纠缠入窗，明亮的颜色一如她祖母绿的眼眸。太阳渐渐西斜，阳光变得越来越温柔单薄。怒斥，怒斥光明的消逝。

年幼的你们不理解，你们仅仅是听着。光是看到如此美好的她就已经足够。这以后许多年，你总是时不时想起这一场景。以至于每次当你和瑟曦做完之后，瑟曦坐在窗边低声背诵各种各样充满浪漫气息的诗歌之时，你第一个想到的竟然荒谬的是母亲。

多奇怪啊，你们其实并不熟悉对方。你和母亲。可能是你小时候花了太多时间在旁的事情上。瑟曦，礼仪，游戏，练武，诸如此类的这些都是需要时间的，而母亲宛如一个漂亮的影子，她散发的金色很内敛;她脚步轻轻，语调温柔，几乎从来没有对你们生气过，以至于你不经意间就忽视了她。你对她的记忆可称模糊。母亲忽视了你们吗？母亲总是很爱你们，这没错儿。但是父亲不在时，由母亲掌管城堡，她总是有好多好多事情要忙……虽然这样也不能掩盖一个事实:父亲才是更果敢更强势的存在，他才是凯岩城。或许正因如此，对你们来说，让父亲高兴就自然而然地给让母亲高兴让路了。那么父亲真的爱你们吗？显然他爱母亲甚于爱他任何一个孩子:母亲不仅是他的亲人与妻子，更是他的挚友与帮手，是少数几个从未让他失望的人之一。有时你甚至怀疑，父亲如此纵容你们的任性和娇气，是否因为你们和他心爱的乔安娜长得如出一辙，而他的乔安娜却再也无法拥抱他，对他微笑了。


End file.
